Attraction
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: cette fois-ci, Olivia n'est pas la cuve et pourtant....


**FRINGE**

**Attraction**

_Fringe ne m'appartient pas, sinon vous le sauriez ;)_

_Connaissance de la série jusqu'à "Bad Dreams". Attention, SPOILERS !!!_

_Peter regrette._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Il ne savait pas si c'était le hasard, le destin, Dieu ou quelque chose d'autre qui l'avait propulsé au beau milieu de cette situation inconcevable, mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Walter.

Parce que Walter, finalement, il en avait fait son affaire, leur cohabitation n'était pas si difficile à gérer. Un peu de compréhension, beaucoup de sucreries, quelques sodas, éventuellement une engueulade bien sentie de temps à autre, et ça roulait tout seul. Il commençait même à y trouver son compte. Si on lui avait dit l'année dernière qu'il habiterait à l'hôtel avec son père… --et à Boston ? Ridicule, inenvisageable, de la science fiction. En fait de science fiction, il était dedans jusqu'au cou et pourtant, il devenait aussi proche de Walter qu'il avait pu l'être de sa mère avant que…

Mais c'était une autre histoire.

Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'avec Olivia, le démarrage avait été un peu rude.

Evidemment quand elle était venue le chercher en Irak, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le chantage qu'elle avait exercé sur lui mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'admirer ni son cran ni ses indéniables atouts physiques. Pas vraiment son genre, mais il en aurait bien fait son quatre-heures quand même.

Evidemment, elle n'avait pas le choix et il était beau joueur, sans compter qu'il avait vite compris que Walter avait probablement dans la tête la clé de la transmutation des métaux et de la fusion froide, et rien de pour ça, il lui était quasiment impossible de faire l'impasse sur l'invitation.

Evidemment, il y avait John Scott, parce que s'il avait pu la séduire tout de suite, tout aurait été bien plus simple. Si elle s'était donné tout ce mal pour le trouver au Proche-Orient, c'était pour sauver John. Même une fois mort, John occupait toutes ses pensées et que Peter soit charmant, attentif et drôle, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

A vrai dire, il en avait un peu ras le bol de faire le pitre.

C'est difficile de rivaliser avec un mort surtout quand l'objet de votre désir a à sa disposition un scientifique de haut niveau que l'absence totale de conscience morale ne pousse pas aux excès de zèle déontologique ou éthique. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser qu'il fallait qu'il démonte cette cuve rouillée. _Ce soir. Demain au plus tard_. C'est bien simple, chaque fois qu'Olivia avait trempé un orteil là-dedans, il avait eu droit au remake audio d'un film X. C'était un peu dur à avaler. Sans jeu de mot. Parce que dans cette cuve, elle pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait à son ex, et d'après ce qu'il avait déjà entendu, elle ne s'en privait pas.

Exit la cuve préférée de Walter. _Il faudra qu'il se trouve un autre jouet_.

Il avait tout essayé pour la faire succomber à son charme légendaire. Il avait eu beau utiliser ses trucs habituels, les regards appuyés, les phrases à double sens, le tout saupoudré d'attentions désuètes et de petits sourires, il n'arrivait à rien, absolument aucune réaction digne de ce nom, rien qui vaille la peine de mettre une croix sur le calendrier en tout cas. C'était comme si elle était immunisée. Ou alors, elle voulait simplement affirmer haut et fort qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal qu'on la prenne pour une parodie de blonde froide et distante à la Hitchcock et qu'il n'y avait que son travail qui la branchait vraiment. En tout cas, elle y réussissait très bien. Sauf les rares fois où il avait pu la prendre dans ses bras, là il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à fantasmer. Enfin peut-être que si.

C'est bien simple, ça le rendait fou.

Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, en tout cas un peu plus qu'un sourire. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'intéressait. Mais rien. C'était désespérant. Pourtant, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il était même allé jusqu'à coucher avec sa sœur pour la rendre jalouse. Mauvais plan. Il aurait pu s'en douter avant même de le mettre en œuvre… et surtout d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi sa sœur ? Il suffisait qu'il s'affiche avec la première brune ou blonde venue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Attendre que Rachel se lasse ? C'était bien le genre à se lasser rapidement. Elle prenait son plaisir là où elle le trouvait et quand elle en avait envie et ne regardait pas dans le rétroviseur. Tout à fait son genre de fille. De toute façon, avec son divorce et sa fille, elle serait bientôt trop occupée pour encore penser à Peter et à leurs petites escapades de fin d'après-midi. Si ça trouve, c'était déjà fini. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle avait eu l'air de regretter et depuis il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et il n'allait pas certainement pas la relancer.

D'habitude, quand il commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour une fille, il prenait la tangente et changeait de ville et d'activité. Les activités illégales ne manquent pas surtout quand on a hérité des gènes de Walter Bishop. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Sauf qu'il y avait Olivia --et il n'essayait même plus de se le cacher, il était salement mordu. Il n'avait plus vraiment la bougeotte. Partir, sans doute, mais pas tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir réussi à lui faire faire un bout de chemin.

Maintenant, en admettant que Rachel le largue, il se voyait mal proposer quoique ce soit à Olivia. Il s'était grillé tout seul. Pour un génie, il se comportait comme un vrai débile.

Il se détourna des lampes multicolores qui clignotaient et défilaient rapidement au-dessus du visage détendu d'Olivia. Astrid revenait avec les commandes du déjeuner sous le bras. Il se demanda pour la énième fois comment elle pouvait supporter d'être réduite à faire le coursier alors qu'elle avait un solide entraînement d'agent du FBI et des diplômes à la pelle. D'un autre côté, c'était vrai aussi que beaucoup de gens seraient prêts à tout lâcher séance tenante pour avoir le droit de travailler avec son père ou simplement pour le regarder travailler, et ça, il avait un peu tendance à l'oublier. Si elle avait failli partir après que Walter l'avait agressée, c'est certainement cette opportunité inouïe qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Elle se débarrassa de son manteau pendant que Walter lui faisait les gros yeux avant d'expliquer de façon tout à fait dépassionnée comment il avait procédé pour amplifier la connexion psychique entre Olivia et Nick Lane pendant une phase de sommeil paradoxal et le bénéfice qu'ils allaient en tirer. Comme si c'était la chose la plus facile et sensée du monde.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Olivia l'avait fait. Ce bruit insupportable. C'était ça qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter. Voir et entendre Olivia jouir devant ses yeux sans qu'il en soit le responsable. Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que ça lui faisait ?

Est-ce qu'elle savait ce que ça leur faisait à tous ? Il jeta un regard embarrassé à Astrid qui paraissait de son côté trouver la situation assez excitante. Est-ce qu'Olivia avait réfléchi qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour calmer Walter après sa petite démonstration, son père qui allait passer la majeure partie de la nuit à délirer sur toutes les Harriet qu'il avait croisé avant de se retrouver enfermé à Sainte Claire ? Est-ce qu'elle avait conscience que ce serait à lui, Peter, de le faire. Tout en essayant de gommer de sa mémoire ce qui venait de se passer ?

S'il voulait convaincre Olivia qu'il valait le détour, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré avec Rachel en voulant jouer au malin.

Ce n'était pas gagné.


End file.
